


Wu’s Present for Mako

by Nialisse



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mako’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialisse/pseuds/Nialisse
Summary: It’s Mako’s birthday and Wu wants to make it special!
Relationships: Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Wu’s Present for Mako

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first short AU. I initially wrote it to send to a Wuko gc and nothing else but I have decided to post it in here and share it with others that might also ship our two lovely boys.

The sun is barely coming out when Mako wakes up to Wu calling out his name. He opens his eyes to find the green-eyed boy standing next to the bed with the biggest smile Mako’s ever seen on him. Wu says the usual “ _Good morning_ ”, gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and urges him to get up because he has a surprise waiting for him. Mako hesitates at first but gives up and follows him downstairs. He knows better than to argue with Wu.

When they reach the living room he notices tons of carefully wrapped presents all over the room and gives Wu a confused look.   
  


“Did I miss something? What is all of this for?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot what today is” Wu says playfully while getting on his tiptoes to give him a little peck on the lips.   
  


When he fails to respond Wu realizes Mako really forgot his own birthday. This was the first birthday they would get to spend together as a couple and Wu wanted to make it as special as possible. He even woke up early to prepare everything including breakfast for both of them, when usually Wu loves to sleep in.

Wu holds Mako’s hands and urges him to sit down to start opening the presents while explaining 

“I know you never had a proper celebration and it was really rough for you growing up, so I wanted to make up for all those years in the best way I could”

They both sit facing each other and Wu hands him the first present.

  
Mako doesn’t notice the crying at first but while he’s looking at the carefully wrapped present resting on his fingers a few tears fall unto it. He reaches to touch his own face and notices a stream of tears. In a matter of seconds Mako starts crying loudly.   
  


Wu starts worrying thinking his efforts might not be good enough for the birthday boy but Mako melts those thoughts away when he hugs him tightly, hiding his face on Wu’s neck. Wu hugs back as Mako starts to thank him for everything and explaining how the fact that Wu put so much thought into everything means so much to him. No one besides Bolin had ever been as thoughtful as Wu when it came to Mako’s birthday, hence why he forgot the day had already arrived in the first place.

Wu slowly pushes him away and cups Mako’s face looking at him lovingly.

Mako stares back teary-eyed.   
  


“I would do anything to make you happy, Mako. _I mean it._ ”   
  


Mako smiles

And they join into the softest of kisses. 


End file.
